


Beautiful

by eeveestho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveestho/pseuds/eeveestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya Yuu knew that his opinion might be a bit biased when it came to the matter of his girlfriend, but he truly believed, knew it to be fact, that Asahi Azumane was the most beautiful girl in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Nishinoya Yuu knew that his opinion might be a bit biased when it came to the matter of his girlfriend, but he truly believed, knew it to be _fact_ , that Asahi Azumane was the most beautiful girl in the world.

It wasn’t like he had reached this conclusion without serious consideration. Yuu had great appreciation for women, and indulged this passionate interest often. He had chosen his high school based solely on the uniforms of the female students, after all; this was not a matter that he took lightly.

And although Asahi had never worn that uniform -- at least, not while she attended Karasuno, still too shy and awkward and unsure at that age to ask for anything not for her gender assigned incorrectly at birth -- she still managed to outshine all the other girls in their school.

Her beauty wasn’t showy, or flashy, like Yuu normally liked. It wasn’t the kind of beauty that stood up in a crowded room and screamed out for acknowledgement. Like the girl herself, Asahi’s beauty was quiet but undeniable. It was in the flash of her smile, in the soft rose pink blush that seemed to always be on her cheeks, in the way she tucked errant strands of hair, escaped from her bun, behind her ears absentmindedly.

Yuu had been watching Asahi, had had the privilege of being allowed to witness her beauty, for years now, but he didn’t think he would ever get used to it.

“You’re so beautiful,” he told her breathlessly, for probably the fiftieth time that week, his sharp hazel eyes fixed on her as they sat across from each other at their breakfast table.

Her hair was loose, uncombed. She hadn’t washed the sleep from her face, hadn’t shaved away the shadow on her chin yet. This was an Asahi only Yuu was allowed to see, and he relished it.

She glanced down, smiling. Even that show of modesty was beautiful. “Thanks, Yuu.”

“No, I mean it,” he pressed. “You are _gorgeous_ , Asahi.”

The insistence was habit, out of years of trying to convince his shy, gawky girlfriend how amazing she was, how beautiful, how lucky he felt to have her even glance in his direction.

And although she might not have believed him a few years ago, years of waking up next to her every morning and being so, so happy to do so had made her believe that he wasn’t just being showy with his words, like he was wont to do.

Asahi looked up at him, her shy grin sharpening a bit, making his heart skip just as hard as it had all those years ago when he walked into the volleyball gym and spotted the love of his life. “I know I am.”


End file.
